


Drift

by pippen2112



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Multi, Project Freelancer, RvB Rare Pair Week, Shore Leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippen2112/pseuds/pippen2112
Summary: Shore leave goes awry when Maine refuses to back down from a food challenge.  Luckily Carolina and Wash are there to take care of their boyfriend.





	Drift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZaliaChimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaliaChimera/gifts), [anneapocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneapocalypse/gifts).



> Special thanks to zaliachimera for suggesting Maine/Wash/Lina for Rare Pair Week and to anneapocalypse for suggesting a prompt: "Wash and Carolina take Maine into restaurants where they have prizes for being able to eat stupidly huge meals. Wash orders the food so no-one tries to refuse service, they just go pale when he passes it over to Maine." I couldn't quite make the prompt happen, but consider this the aftermath.

Carolina and Wash do their best to walk Maine back to the room they book for shore leave, a cheap motel on the beach with a bed big enough for three. But seeing as their motel is two miles down the beach and Maine’s stomach ache is so bad he can barely keep himself upright, it’s an ordeal the likes of which even the Director couldn’t devise. The horror that can come from eating nearly ten pounds of barbecue in one sitting.

“C’mon, Big B,” Wash groans as they stumble through the sand. “Would it kill you to use your legs and, y’know, help.”

A displeased noise rumbles through Maine’s torso, so strong Carolina can feel it where her arm is clenched around Maine’s back, trying to keep him upright. Normally, Maine’s not one for words—he prefers a combination of military hand signals and sign language to get his point across—but since his arms are draped over Carolina and Wash’s shoulders, he makes an exception. “Your own fault.”

Carolina laughs. “He has a point, Wash.”

“Yeah, but he didn’t have to finish that challenge. The Belly Buster Barbecue Platter.” Wash shudders. “Coulda tapped out early.”

She can’t see Wash around their boyfriend’s bulk, but she shoots him a raised eyebrow just the same. Based on the angle of Maine’s neck and shoulders, she thinks he’s giving Wash an “oh really?” look as well.

Like Maine would ever let a little thing like being full stand between him and free food.

Wash sighs. “Yeah, I regretted saying it the moment it left my mouth.”

Rolling her eyes, Carolina says, “Come on, you two. Let’s get back to the room before Maine pukes on the beach.”

Now Maine lolls his head toward her, his eyebrows drawn together. Another growl resonates through him, but she can’t quite tell if this one is irritation and discomfort. Instead of asking, Carolina smirks. “’Cause I didn’t puke on the way back to the hotel that time we got leave in the Vegas Quadrant.”

“Yeah, you did,” Wash counters, strain clear in his voice as they keep on trudging. “You were laughing about York getting an eyeful of Wyoming’s dingdong before you said, and I quote, “OhnoImmahurl.” and heaved into the nearest planter.”

“Dry heaved,” Carolina corrects. “It’s different.”

“Barely.”

Between them, Maine makes another grumbling noise, this time lighter and warmer. Carolina grins. It’s nice hearing him laugh.

The rest of their journey passes slowly but steadily, Wash and her bickering back and forth to keep Maine distracted from his pain. When they finally get up to their room, Carolina slips out from under Maine’s arm to unlock the door. As she digs into her shorts pockets for her keycard, she glances back at her boyfriends. Maine’s face is still pinched with discomfort, but he’s braced his free arm against the door. Good thing because between the sunburn and the exertion, Wash is red-faced and looks ready to collapse. After a morning in the surf and an excessive if delicious lunch, they could all use a break.

Once they get inside, Carolina and Wash guide Maine to the end of the bed and help him out of his beachwear. Carolina helps Maine roll onto his left side just as Wash emerges from the bathroom with a pair of warm washcloths. Carolina wipes away Maine’s sweat with one while Wash spreads the other over his stomach. Maine hums softly, pressing back into the touch.

“Feel better?” Wash asks gently.

Maine huffs. “Almost.”

Without a word of warning, Maine snatches Wash by the waist and pulls him into his arms. As she strips to her skivvies and climbs in behind Maine, Carolina chuckles as Wash gripes about his shirt getting wet. She presses her cheek to the space between his shoulder blades, throws a leg over his hip and reaches around to thread her fingers through Wash’s hair. “Relax, Wash. It’s shore leave.”

She kneads his scalp for a few minutes before his squirming settles and he sinks into Maine’s arms. Smiling against Maine’s skin, Carolina closes her eyes and matches her breathes to his and lets herself drift away.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and concrit welcome. Come scream with me on tumblr (birdsbeesandlemonadetrees.tumblr.com)


End file.
